


You bet?

by lordbloodravens



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Bets & Wagers, F/M, Gryffindor Arya, Hufflepuff Gendry, Quidditch, theyre both captains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-04-22 12:56:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14309094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lordbloodravens/pseuds/lordbloodravens
Summary: Hogwarts AU. The quidditch finale is here and Arya has to face Gendry's team to get the cup. But before the game starts they make a little bet.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first time writing so much quidditch talk so I hope I made the game interesting enough.

The morning of the game Arya Stark woke up with the first lights of dawn. The excitement was too much and everything was at stake. Her fellow classmates were still sleeping soundly on their beds so she tried to make the less possible noise while getting dressed.

In a few hours they would all be cheering for her and her team at the grades. She descended Gryffindor tower towards the Great Hall, mostly empty at that time of the morning.

As tradition before big games, she would always have a light breakfast, or else she would risk feeling sick and throw up. A single plate of oatmeal and she was ready to go to the quidditch pitch.

This game was the final. Gryffindor against Hufflepuff. As captain of the team Arya had busted her ass to lead them there. She had been a part of the team since second year and now finally in fifth year she had been made their leader. Leaving modesty aside she had really earnt it.

Arya was the seeker and since being in the team her catch radio was 9:1, almost a perfect record, allowing Gryffindor to win the cup the last three years. Now they just had to beat Hufflepuff and the cup would be theirs for another year.

The sun was starting to heat up the castle’s gardens as Arya headed down to the field. That morning she had wanted to do a few laps and see how the terrain was before the big game.

She finished putting on her gear and was leaving the dressing rooms when she heard a voice.

“Stark, how come I’m not surprised to see you here?”

When Arya looked up she saw Gendry Waters, the captain of the Hufflepuff team. He was a sixth grader and a beater. His body was a certain prove of that. A head taller than her and well built, with dark black hair and piercing blue eyes he was really popular around the female students, even among her friends in Gryffindor.

Arya couldn’t deny he was attractive but right now he was just the captain of the rival team and someone she had to defeat.

“I just wanna do some laps, test the field.” To be honest she had wished he wouldn’t be there. A thing she loved the most was flying, and even more if she was alone. That’s why she enjoyed so much being a seeker, since during the game, while the team focused on scoring together she was left alone to roam the sky in search of the snitch.

Not that she didn’t love her players. She had picked them based on their abilities and some like Myrcella Baratheon as chaser had earnt Arya’s respect.

“And what are you doing here, Waters? Can’t remember seeing you arriving early before.”

“I actually took the idea from you, saw you on the morning of the last game you had doing this and thought it was really clever.”

“I’m flattered you consider copying my techniques.”

He laughed at that, a big full laugh. “Wouldn’t you love that? You are so sure you’re going to win, right?”

He said that with a really smug face and Arya couldn’t help to raise her voice when she answered “Of course! What kind of captain would I be if I settled with losing?”

“I guess you can say the same for me then.” He made a pause before adding – “So if you’re so sure, how about we make a little bet?”

Arya didn’t like the sound of that, she had started to feel a different vibe from Gendry. Still she asked “What kind of bet?”

“If your team loses then you have to go on a date with me on the last trip to Hogsmeade of the year.”

“And if you lose, what do I get?”

“I don’t know, is there anything I have that you want? You can set the rules.”

Arya thought long and hard until she remembered she had heard his family worked as brooms crafters and had access to the latest models even before they went on sale.

“If I win you will get me one of those handmade broomsticks your family makes. And I want my name carved on the stick.”

“Wow, you really ask for nothing, don’t you?”

“You’re the one who suggested the bet, but if you wanna back down…”

“Nope, on my wizard’s honor, a bet is a bet.” He extended his right hand towards Arya and they shook them to sign the deal.

* * *

 

It was a few minutes later when she was flying over the pitch that the sudden realization of Gendry’s bet and that it meant he was actually asking her out truly hit her.

She of course had to win, it meant everything for her and the Gryffindor team but at the same time she thought if he had asked in a different way, Arya would have said yes to a date with Gendry Waters. One that didn’t involve losing the cup.

The time for the finale had arrived so she descended to meet up with the other players. They were used to her being early and greeted her when she came upon the ground.

It was the moment to give an inspirational speech as captain but that wasn’t her best quality. Robb and Jon were better at that but now it was her turn.

“Ok team, gather up.”- Her voice sounded so childish - “I know we might be confident because we have won the cup the last three years. But we can’t afford that luxury. We have to always stay on our toes. And always work together as a team. Because when the lone wolf dies, the pack survives. And we are a pack. We have trained and we are here to win, so let’s go and beat those Hufflepuffs so they stay wounded until September ok?”

They cheered with her and mounted their brooms to face the opposing team. She shook Gendry’s hand again as captains and remembered their bet. The referee blew the whistle, releasing the balls and the match started.

_Swift as a deer. Quiet as a shadow. Fear cuts deeper than swords. Quick as a snake. Calm as still water. Fear cuts deeper than swords. Strong as a bear. Fierce as a wolverine. Fear cuts deeper than swords. The man who fears losing has already lost._

That was the silent prayer she recited everytime she searched for the golden snitch. But Arya Stark didn’t fear losing, but she also wouldn’t be allowing that to happen.

She started going around the field looking for that little golden ball but still paying attention to the game. The quaffle was in Gryffindor hands right now and when she was struck by a roaring noise from the crowd she guessed her team had scored.

“GRYFFINDOR 10 HUFFLEPUFF 0” The amplified voice of Lommy Greenhands narrating the game could be heard even from where Arya was flying. But it was no time to cheer, she had to keep looking for the ball.

The game kept going for some minutes and the score was 50 to 40 with Gryffindor on the losing side when a bludger passed right in front of Arya’s face.

“Sorry!!” She heard Gendry’s smug voice a few feet below her. She cursed silently and repeated again in her mind _Swift as a deer. Quiet as a shadow. Quick as a snake. Calm as still water._

A couple more minutes and Hufflepuff was still ahead of her house by 30 points. Arya flew in circles searching for the snitch and decided to check on the opposite team’s seeker to get a clue.

Shireen Baratheon, a girl younger than her that had entered the team that year was Hufflepuff’s seeker but she looked just as lost as Arya, flying aimlessly around the field. The score was now 100 points Gryffindor vs. 150 Hufflepuff but one of their chasers, Elia Sand managed to score and lessen the gap. That Sand girl acted as if she had been borne in a broom, with skills even Arya had to admire.

But now was not the time to think about that, if the game kept going like that even if she caught the golden snitch they would still lose the cup. She descended a few feet, almost grazing the ground with her bottoms when she saw it.

The snitch was flying carelessly around the Gryffindor left post. As soon as Arya saw it she raced her broom towards the little ball.

“It seems Stark has seen the snitch or else she’s just really committed to knocking herself onto that post.” She could hear Lommy saying from the stands.

The Baratheon girl was on the other side of the field so there was no chance she would get there first when suddenly a bludger hit her on her right side making her lose balance and focus. Arya deviated from her path and almost fell from her broom.

She really hoped the beater wasn’t Gendry but she could only see a dark haired boy with similar built and felt real anger towards him before she heard Lommy’s comment.

“She almost had the snitch but Stark was hit by a bludger sent by Edric Storm.” So it wasn’t Gendry but still now the moment had been lost and the snitch had gone away.

Arya regained her composure and made sure Shireen hadn’t noticed where the ball had gone but the Hufflepuff seeker even though she was closer now didn’t seem to be actively looking. Now the two seekers where really close and both knew the snitch had to be close. Meanwhile Arya could hear Lommy’s commentary.

“The Hufflepuff chaser Beric Dondarrion has just been hit with a bludger while Sand scores another goal.”

Now the score was 200 Gryffindor, 190 Hufflepuff. Arya calculated an hour had passed and it was a really tight game. Whoever caught the snitch would definitely win. Shireen was circling the Gryffindor posts when she suddenly headed fast towards the center of the field. Arya looked that way and saw the elusive ball again. She was closer to the objective in horizontal distance but the ball was far up high nearer Shireen.

It was just a matter of who was the fastest. Arya accelerated, going higher and even feeling how another bludger passed near her left side but right now she needed to act as swift as a dear and quick as a snake. The other seeker was really close too. She was reaching with her hand when the snitch noticed them approaching and quickly made an escape route heading down.

Both Arya and Shireen followed the little ball nosedive, shoulder to shoulder, the ground coming closer and closer but if she just reached her hand she could capture the snitch but it was too hard keeping the balance.

However the Baratheon girl did risk it and almost falling out of her broom she extended her arm first grazing the ball with her finger until she finally caught it finishing the game. Not before falling from her broom and ending on the grass.

The referee sounded his whistle and ended up the match, proclaiming Hufflepuff the winners of the quidditch cup with 340 on their score.

 _They deserved it_ , Arya thought. She unmounted her broom and went to congratulate Shireen and the other Hufflepuff players. They had been a tough opponent and even when she felt really miserable for losing and ending their three year strike it had been a fair game.

Everyone was cheering on the little Shireen and right now Arya just wanted to leave with her teammates silently and head to the castle when a hand grabbed her by the shoulder.

“Hey, Stark. You played really well.” It was Gendry, all sweat and smiles. It had probably been a decade since their house had won the cup so he must have been ecstatic. He leaned closer to her ear so only she could hear him. “But don’t you think I forgot about our bet.”


	2. Chapter 2

Arya Stark had probably applied make up to her face once in her entire lifetime and the whole concept seemed alien to her. But now she was being helped by her more skilled classmates to try on some muggle products such as mascara and eyeliner.

The Gryffindor girls had all pitched in to help her choose her clothes and give her counsel on what to do at her upcoming date with Gendry. She looked herself in the mirror Alys Karstark was holding and decided it was enough and if she didn’t hurry she would be late in joining the Hufflepuff boy at the Entrance Hall.

She exited the common room through the fat lady portrait and headed to meet Gendry in the first floor. She found him quickly as there wasn’t too many people, he was staring at the hourglasses that kept each house’s score. That year Slytherin looked like the most likely to win.

Gendry looked really handsome, the muggle clothes made a nice change from the usual quidditch gear she always saw him in. Arya filled herself with confidence and approached him.

“Hi… so, ready to go?”

He turned around and faced her with a big smile on his face. “Yes, sure, let’s get going.” They started walking when he talked again – “You know, I wasn’t sure if you were going to come.”

“A bet is a bet and you won.” Then added in a really low voice so he could barely hear her –“Plus I would have say yes anyway you asked me.” But the wind blew her words away and they landed on an awkward silence.

“You did a great job as captain this year. You should be really proud.” Arya started again, looking for something to say “Have you considered what you are going to do after leaving Hogwarts?”

The black haired boy gave the answer some thought before replying “I know it sounds like a dream, but I would love to play quidditch professionally. It’s been so long since England has won a world cup. I think they could use a guy like me.”

From that their conversation took off and they spent the entire road to Hogsmeade talking about their favorite teams and moves that had become classics now. They arrived to the village faster than Arya expected and as the two of them were standing on the main street they both spoke at the same time.

“So what do you want to do…”

“Where do you wanna go…”

“Oh, sorry – said Gendry – You choose.”

“No, you won the bet, its fair you choose. Just not Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop please.”

“Oh, ok then.” He actually looked a little bit disappointed.

“Oh my god, were you planning on taking me to Madam Puddifoot’s?”

“Well yeah, this is a date right? Isn’t that where dates go, or at least that was what my friends told me.” Arya found it really sweet that he had asked his friends for advice. But going to the Tea Shop was like making it a serious relationship already and everyone would take notice of them. She would rather just hang at the Three Broomsticks.

“How about we go to Honeydukes first and then we decide from there?” Arya proposed.

“Sure, looks like a plan to me.”

The shop was full of Hogwarts students probably stacking for the summer since this was the last time they would be at the store until September. The crowd of people made it easy to get separated so Gendry held his hand for her. Arya blushed and took it as they navigated through the sea of people buying candy.

“One time I spent an entire summer chewing one of these and it made my sister Sansa go crazy.” Said Arya as she pointed at one of Drooble's Best Blowing Gum – “I bet it would still have its flavor but my mom made me throw it out before we started classes.”

Gendry laughed at that and it was the nicest sound Arya’s ears could hear. The two of them bought the usual chocolate frogs and jelly slugs and Gendry bought a box of crystallized pineapple for his mother.

When they were both paying for their things, Arya saw Gendry trying to pay for something else without her seeing and she pretended not to notice it.

It was still early but they decided to go to the Three Broomsticks. Same as Honeydukes it was packed with Hogwarts students. They managed to find a table in a far corner and once again Gendry led her by the hand, making Arya’s heart flutter at the contact.

“I’ll go ask for the drinks. Butterbeer I guess?” Said Gendry.

“Yes, please.” She watched him go to the counter and was looking at his back and broad shoulders when a head of auburn hair approached her from one side.

“Hi Arya. Are you sitting here alone?” It was Sansa with her friend Margaery behind. Both of them were Slytherins and at first that had caused some strife in her relationship with Gryffindor Arya but their father had put a stop to that and said that family was family no matter what an ugly hat said at school.

Arya hesitated for a moment with her answer, she didn’t want her sister and her nagging friend to know she was on a date but she also didn’t want them to think she was alone on their last trip to Hogsmeade.

The answer actually came in the form of Gendry approaching their table holding two glasses of butterbeer.

“Hey, sorry for the wait. – he looked at Sansa and Margaery – uh, are these friends of yours?”

“As you can see Sansa, I’m here with Gendry – here came a moment of boldness she would probably regret later – and we’re on a date so if you could please leave us.”

Sansa’s eyes went wide open like plates but just for a millisecond and then she was back to her composed self. She nodded and after a quick apology, left the table, not before winking in Arya’s direction with a smug look on her face.

“That wasn’t weird at all.”

“Sorry it was just my sister Sansa, the one I mentioned before. She will not let me live this down during the entire summer.”

“Well I hope everything you tell her about this date be good.”

She sipped on her butterbeer to keep her smile from showing but she actually had had a great time. With Gendry it was easy to talk and they had so much in common. He then asked about her family and she began talking about her brothers, the ones that had already graduated and the ones that were just starting Hogwarts.

They kept talking until their glasses were empty and Gendry asked for another round which led them to talk about their friends and which class were their favorite.

Arya was great at Transfiguration. It ran in her blood since her family had been famous animagus so she had a knack for it. Gendry on the other side liked Care of Magical Creatures.

“Really? – Arya was surprised when she heard Gendry had gotten an O on his O.W.L. in that subject, she liked animals of course but had always thought the subject was a little useless, but she didn’t say anything to him.

They spent a long time talking and the bar started to get empty. Arya noticed when one of the owners started cleaning up the table next to them. Maybe it was time to get up.

Gendry helped her stand up and he led the way again out of the establishment. When they exited the bar the sun was way down almost setting down the horizon.

The two of them walked side by side, holding hands, making their way to the castle. The sky started to turn a lovely shade of orange with pink.

“You know, it’s a pity Hufflepuff’s common room doesn’t have high windows to see this kind of sunsets. I bet you have incredible views in Gryffindor’s tower.”

She punched him lightly on the arm “If you think I’m gonna give you our password just so you can watch the sunsets you are very wrong.”

“Haha I didn’t mean that, although I’m from the thought that there should be common places as comfortable as our common rooms where all houses could get together. I think the house system has many flaws.” Arya hadn’t thought about it but he had a point. Gendry kept talking “For example what if I wanted to see my girlfriend whose is in another house? Would I have to always hang out in the gardens or the library? Seems rather unfair to me.”

It didn’t miss Arya the comment about the girlfriend and she blushed the color of her red scarf, hopping Gendry wouldn’t notice.

Finally they arrived to the gardens of the castle and then the Main Hall, but just when she thought they would be saying their goodbyes Gendry spoke. “Come, I think there’s a place where we can see the sunset from.”

The halls were empty, most students were probably on their common rooms by now, so they just received a few curious looks from the paintings. They arrived to the astronomy tower, one of the tallest in the castles.

“Can we be here?” Arya wasn’t the perfect student, she had had her share of mischief and trouble in the school but she had never been in the tower except when classes of astronomy at night required it.

“I’ve been a few times and no one has told me I wasn’t allowed.”

They went up the stairs to the top of the tower. The view was incredible. Normally when Arya was there she would be looking at the stars and it was night but right now the sun still let some light to the world below them. The lake reflected the rays of light and looked an almost shinning white. The forest on contrast was already dark, always full of mysterious creatures. And the sky had the loveliest shade of pink and purple.

“Wow, this is beautiful, Gendry.”

“I always try to come here on the last days of the year to take this view home. You’re the first person I show it to.”

Arya didn’t know what to say, the view was breathtaking but then a sneeze due to the cold broke the enchantment.

“Here, have my jacket.” He was giving her his jacket when he suddenly stopped. “Wait, before I have to take something out.”

He took a small box from one of the inside pockets and hesitated for a moment before giving it to Arya.

“What is it?” The box had an array of multicolored stripes and said *Taste The Moment Rubicus’ Flavored Sheets*

“It’s a new candy, I bought it when you weren’t looking. It’s supposed to read the mood of the moment when you eat them and taste like that moment. I guess if you eat them at a celebration like a wedding they will taste great but if it’s a funeral not so much. It’s really intricate magic for a candy.”

Arya opened the box, there were ten small sheets of a material that felt like gum but entirely white.

“I thought we could try them right now, see how this moment tastes. God that sounded awful, sorry.”

Arya laughed, it sounded like an awesome idea. She took one sheet for herself and gave other to Gendry.

“At the count of three we try them. One, two, three!”

They both started chewing on the gum and at first it tasted like nothing but then her mouth filled with flavor but it wasn’t a flavor like chocolate or chicken. It was like a sentiment tasted of something. It was warm but caused goosebumps at the same time. It was like fire but it didn’t burn and it was sweet but also spicy. Finally the sheet dissolved on her tongue and the carnival of savor ended.

“So? What did it taste like?” Gendry asked.

In that moment Arya was still high on the magic flavor so instead of replying she just pressed her lips against Gendry’s, and when they opened their mouths for their tongues to meet she got a taste of what Gendry’s candy was like. She could taste desire and longing so she deepened the kiss. He held her, lifting her so she wouldn’t have to be on her tip toes.

Losing that bet was one of the best things Arya Stark could have done.

They stayed there, kissing on Hogwarts’s tallest tower, until the sun set down and the stars came up in the sky, shining brightly over them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long. Thank you all for your kind messages. Hope you all enjoy and btw the last candy is something I made up hopefully it fits canon.


End file.
